


Is Not a … 💋 KISS 💋  the Very Autograph of … LOVE? ❤️

by sablelab



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Relationships: Claire Fraser/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 20





	Is Not a … 💋 KISS 💋  the Very Autograph of … LOVE? ❤️

I love the gentle stroke of

Kisses so sublime that

They melt my insides and

Enclose me in blissful

**PLEASURE**

I cannot breathe

I cannot think … I can only feel.

My heart pounds against Jamie’s chest

While his heart beats with mine in

**SYNCOPATION**

Once his lips touch mine

I go to water,

My very being sings out loud and

I tremble with

**ECSTASY**

Jamie’s eyes are mesmerizing

I drown in the depths of his gaze

Hopelessly in love, in lust … in hunger

For the man who seduces me with desire and

**PASSION**

When our lips unite

And tongues mate

We both succumb to a yearning so

Overwhelming that it’s

**SCORCHING**

He cannot give without taking, but

Jamie’s kiss is the gift

I cannot take

Without giving back more in

**SURRENDER**

Our lungs want to explode

As the intimacy of our kisses

Steals the very air we need

We gasp trying to inhale and avoid

**ASPHYXIATION**

Once our eyes connect

It’s as if Jamie sees to the depths of my soul

And I to … his.

We are one together in complete

**RAPTURE**

I feel the emotion,

The need, the longing,

While the brush against my mouth of

His persuasive tongue is

**HEAVEN**

Jamie’s lips evoke a response

I cannot deny … or ignore

I am his completely

One touch and I am lost to him

**FOREVER**

Wet, warm kisses anoint my own

Until I am overcome with emotion

I long for my love to deepen his caress

Until I am lost in total

**SUBMISSION**

Guttural, incoherent sighs echo in my ears

As Jamie anoints my face with kisses

That trail down my chin, my neck and throat.

He makes me swoon in his arms in

**CONTENTMENT**

Our bodies align together as one

Hearts and minds collide while

Warmth surrounds us …

We move closer and closer in utter

**ENTRAPMENT**

My teeth gently bite his lips

In sensual need

But when he reciprocates

Jamie’s nips overwhelm me with sexual

**RAVISHMENT**

The lightest touch of his fingertips

To my mouth

Sends shivers up and down my spine

While my hands hold him tighter in

**DEVOTION**

I melt at the sound of Jamie’s voice

And sexy groan against my ear

Answering in a language all our own

We’re completely lost to each other in

**HAPPINESS**

My hands clasp his face to mine

Our foreheads touch … noses bump

I brush my fingertips against his cheeks

He holds me tight and smiles in

**INTOXICATION**

Our love is real

I feel it in Jamie’s kiss

The very autograph of his

And of our

**LOVE**


End file.
